Cloe and Alex in the Country Of Hearts
by CloeGryffindor
Summary: When Cloe and her little sister Alex fall into a hole while walking their dog, they are surprised to find out that they had been transported to The Country of Hearts, the place where the manga Cloe just started reading take place. They may have more advantage than Alice, that is still wandering aimlessly. But, how will react these modern girls to this dangerous world? OCXAce OCx?
1. Prologue

Strange, weightless, dizzy. That is what you feel when you fall in a climbing wall, Well, take this three feelings and add surprise. Then you will know how I was feeling. I am not Alice, nor have I read "Alice in Wonderland". Actually I have only read Heart No Kuni No Alice and that for coincidence. Then, why in the world was I falling down a hole? It is not like I followed a white rabbit or anything like that. No. I was simply walking my dog with my sister, when suddenly I tripped and fell down a hole with my sibling and a cheerful dog. And there I was, waiting for the hole, the appeared to be infinite, to end. I had given up the thought of that said the fall was a dream minutes ago, when what looked like a chandelier had passed near me and one of the decorations had opened a small cut in my wrist. But if this was real, when it was going to end? Alice had her adventure, in different ways more than one. Would my sister and I have one? And if we do, would we be in The Country of Hearts or in the Disney version of Wonderland?

Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA and I am not native English speaker so I will make mistakes. Tell me if I do, please.


	2. Chapter 2: Examining our options

Opening her eyes slightly, Cloe grunted and closed them to stop the blinding light from hurting her eyes. Yawning, she turned around and frowned slightly. Why was her bed so hard? And why did it have grass on it? It seemed like if she was sleeping in the forest floor. But that was impossible, he had gone to bed yesterday….. Had she? The last thing she remembered was trying to calm her sister while falling down a… dark…. Hole… Jumping to her feet, Cloe looked around with her eyes widened in surprise. Her sister was only a couple of meters away, with what seemed a calm expression. But where was Sami? The honey colored Labrador was nowhere to be seen. Not that it bothered her, for some reason, that dog always disappeared. So he was up to find them sooner or later. The problem in hand was more important. Where in the world were her sister and her ended up? They had fallen down a hole, so that meant they were in one version of Alice in Wonderland. But in which one? The original, the Disney adaptation, the Tim Burton's adaptation, or the one in the manga she just started reading? There was no way to know; after all she didn't had a vial. Did she? Patting her jeans pockets, Cloe tensed when she found the small vial.

"Oh great. We are in a world where the death is a routine and the people are or jerks or trigger happy. In some cases, both." She mumbled, remembering what she knew about the "role holders".

Sighing, she looked around one more time, trying to identify any familiar mark, when she didn't found any; she walked to her sister and kicked her side softly.

"Wake up, princess. We are in serious trouble over here." She said, not caring about the protest screams her sister was producing.

"Let me sleep a little more, if we are in the Country of Hearts we are going to need it. After all here live the crazy queen that wants everyone beheaded, and a stalker. Without counting the crazy bunch of psychopaths without eyes. "Glaring at Alex, she kicked again, this time without measuring her strength.

"Okay, okay! I am waking up! You see?" The fifteen year old girl screamed and jumped, signaling her open eyes. "I was just saying. I did hear your comment some minutes ago and I finished the first twelve chapters of the book… You don't have to be so " Mumbling that, the blue eyed girl started to search for her vial. Founding it in her front pocket, Alex started to examine it. "Why does mine have an 'A'? I thought the Alice girl had a heart in it." She signaled, playing with the crystal. Arching her eyebrow, Cloe shrugged and examined hers. Judging by what she remembered from the manga, the two had the exact amount Alice's vial had, but the caps in her sisters and hers were each one sculpted with a different theme. Alex had an elegant A with small hearts all over it, while hers had a rose over a heart.

"I don't know… Maybe it has a different tap to distinguish them?" Asking this to the air, Cloe took two strings out of her red backpack. "Here, to tie a knot in the vial. We need to have it with us at all times. But don't drink it; we still can get back to the real world if we want…." She started to explain, when she stopped and glared at her sister, which had opened the cap and swallowed the first half of the liquid.

"Yuck, this tastes horrible. But hey, if this stops us from having to work during summer I am okay with it." Alex confessed and finished the poison, closing it with the A shaped cap.

"Seriously?! Why did you drink it?! We could have easily left, but nooo. Now I have to accompany you in this madness!" Cloe exclaimed and opened her vial. Both, her sister and her, knew that that was just a show. After all being the "responsible" one, Cloe had to make the correct decisions. Something difficult if you loved to found out new things, like she did. But she managed good enough most of the time, right now being and exception. Sighing, Cloe drunk the poison of Hearts, making a disgusted face when she finished with it. "Well, now that we are stuck here. What do you prefer? Found out if we are in April Season or go found a Landmark?"

"Well, taking in count I have no clue what are you talking about when you refer to 'April Season'. I pick the other. Let's go to the Adventure!" Crying this happily, Alex started to skip, getting out of the clearing in matter of seconds. Growling quietly, Cloe ran behind her.

"Annoying hyperactive girl." She mumbled while she tried to catch up with the dirty blond/brownish haired girl. Doing so, she placed her hand in her shoulder and with a glare stopped her in mid skip. Breathing deeply, she nodded to herself. "Better to move slowly, this place may be hostile and we have to take care. "She said shrugging, while looking over her sisters shoulder. "Even more. You were running parallel at the trail, dummie. "She revealed this to her, both girls heard a delighted scream. Tensing Cloe took a step back, watching a white and red creature jumping to hug her sister. 'He is going to regret that later. Alex hates him with no frontier, she told me more than once.' She thought to herself, prepared to stop the smallest one if she reacted like she knew she would.

"ALIICEEEEEEE!" Groaning, Alex glared at Peter White, who seemed lost in his own world.

"Get. Off. You. Little. Pest!" She screamed in his ear and with a swift movement she yanked his ears without compassion. What happened next it was all a blur. The Minister of Hearts screamed in pain, Alex smiled devishly and the older sister punched the little demon in the head.

"No, bad girl. You don't hurt people. It doesn't matter if the people have bunny ears." She said and then turned to the crying man. Opening her backpack she took out her first aid kit and bended down. "Mister, could you leave me tend your ears? We don't want them infected." She said, knowing that that should work. Receiving a small nod, Cloe opened the kit and carefully started to tend his ears, which had started to bleed. "Alex, that is animal cruelty. Rabbits have really delicate ears." She explained finishing her work and standing straight. Offering her hand to let Peter up, Cloe smiled to him.

"Yeah, yeah. It was the ball of fluff fault." Alex argued while rubbing her head. Rolling her eyes, Cloe pulled slightly and let the man to his feet.

"Who are you two?" Peter asked, his face not deciding between a cold glare or a loveable one.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I am Cloe Le Fay and that devil over there is my sister Alex." She said and then added." Now, could you tell us where in the world are we? I am pretty sure that we fall into a hole, but we can see the sky."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA and I am not native English speaker so I will make mistakes. Tell me if I do, please.**

**What do you think? Do you like it?**

And any recommendations of who Cloe would end with? Alex is ending with Ace.

**e.**


End file.
